History of 8th Penang
The Pioneering 80’s 1982 September How It All Started. The Boys’ Brigade movement first set foot on the grounds of Chinese Methodist Church Ayer Itam Penang (AICMC) on 4th September 1982. The church appointed Pastor Teh Cheng Leong as Chaplain and Mr. Goh Eng Wan as Captain to start the Boys’ Brigade ministry. The first recruitment day was held on 5th of September 1982. The inaugural activity was organized by the pioneer officers: Michael Ang, Michael Tan Jin Chye, Lau Yew Keat, Jenny Ong and Chiang Yew Chuan. 1983 8th Penang Company. Later, the Company has its name officially registered with the Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia and the first inauguration parade was graced in January 1983 by Mr. Peh Kean Cheok, the lay leader of AICMC. 1984, 13th January ROS Approval. '''The Registrar of Societies approves the establishment of the local company, 8th Penang Company of the Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia. 1988 '''PESTA Debut. That year was 8th Penang’s first appearance in the National Pesta and Convention (PESTA), as it was held in Penang. The Company debuted in the National Foot Drill Competition under the command of Cpl. Liew Boon Kheng 1987 April The First School-based Platoon. 8th Penang BB and 4th Penang GB introduced the Junior Section programme in SJK© Kong Min Cawangan 1, Air Itam. This marks the beginning of a series of extension of 8th Penang and 4th Penang’s ministry in schools in the 80’s and 90’s. 1989 The First Sergeant. The Company promoted its first sergeant, Sgt. Chung Kam Hong. The 1990’s 1990 The First Staff Sergeant. The Company appointed its first staff sergeant, S/Sgt. Chung Kam Hong. 1991 The Second School-based Platoon. 8th Penang introduced the Junior Section programme in SJK© Sin Kang, Air Itam, but it was later folded in 1994. Currently, there is a Boys’ Brigade programme present in the school. It is under the operation of the 16th Penang Company. The 8th Penang Band. The Company’s band was formed. The idea came after members participated the PESTA in Kuala Lumpur held in the previous year. In June 1991, the band made their first performance in the Company’s Enrolment Service. 1994 The Second PESTA. The Company participated in the 12th PESTA in Johor Bahru. The drill team was led by then Pte. Lean Perk Yee. 1995 The First Founder’s Man. S/Sgt. Teh Gim Beng became the first member in the Company to be awarded the Founder’s Award, the most prestigious award that can be achieved by a member in the Senior Section. As of July 2017, the Company has produced 19 Founder’s men, the record holder for the most number of recipients in Malaysia. 1996 Penang PESTA. '''The main PESTA site for that year was in Universiti Sains Malaysia. The commander for the drill team was Sgt. Hong Kok P’ng. 1997 '''A New Captain. '''Mr. Chung Kam Cheong assumed the captaincy of the company from Mr. Goh Eng Wan. April '''SHHS. 8th Penang introduced the Senior Section programme into Sacred Heart High School (SHHS), Balik Pulau. 4th Penang GB started their programme as well. As of July 2017, SHHS remains to be the only school in the Southwest Penang Island District (Wilayah Barat Daya) with the Boys’ and Girls’ Brigade. June SMKAI. The Company, expanded into SMK Air Itam (SMKAI), Bandar Baru Air Itam. The platoon is particularly outstanding in their foot drill, especially in the State Education Department’s (JPNPP) annual competition. 1998 Bagpipe Band. The Company invested in bagpipes and aspired to establish a bagpipe band to diversify its programme. Throughout the years, numerous attempts have been made to revive the project. 1999 January CLHSB07. 8th Penang introduced the Senior Section programme into Chung Ling High School (CLHS), Air Itam. The platoon in CLHS is always referred as B07, a code derived from the school’s co-curricular designation for the BB in the school. B07 consistently remains to be the best platoon in terms of performance and recruitment for the Company. This is the last of the Company’s extension until 2015. Other developments in the 1990’s The Third School-based Platoon. 8th Penang introduced the Junior Section programme in SJK© Sacred Heart Balik Pulau. However, it was later folded. STU. In addition to the existing outdoor camping programme, then Lt. Teh Gim Beng introduced the Special Training Unit (STU) programme, a survivalist camp in nature, for members age 16 and above. It is now the ultimate outdoor experience for 8th Penang members. SMK Georgetown. Other extension work by 8th Penang includes SMK Georgetown, Jelutong in the 90’s. The Boys’ Brigade movement in SMK Georgetown was later permanently closed. Mount Miriam Cancer Hospital and Community Service. In the 1990’s, the Company started to be gradually involved in community work. Of all the community services provided, the most noteworthy event is be the annual charity food fair organised by Mount Miriam Cancer Hospital. The First JPNPP Drill Competition. In the late 1990’s, the SMKAI platoon debuted in the drill competition organised by the state’s Education Department (JPNPP). The New Millennium 2000 6 Founder’s Men. The Company achieved an amazing feat by having a total of six members awarded the Founder’s Award during that year. They were S/Sgt. Chiew Seang Chean, S/Sgt. Chong Hsiau Shien, S/Sgt. Chong Ching Pang, Cpl. Khoo Boo Keat and Cpl. Phuah Leong Eng. Sitiawan PESTA. '''The 14th PESTA was held in Sitiawan, Perak, and the commander of the drill team was then S/Sgt. Chiw Seang Chean. 2001 '''Band Instructor. Mr. Chor Theam Hock was appointed as the Company’s band instructor. He led the band training until 2011. 2002 Campfire. 8th Penang hosted a campfire at the grounds of SMK Air Itam, featuring a gadget that resembles a large ship, with decks at least two-storeys tall and a mast reaching up to four-storeys high. Guests and participants included BB companies and other uniformed units from various schools in Penang. More than 500 participants attended the campfire event. 30th June The First Sergeants from SMKAI. 'On the year’s Enrollment Sunday, Sgt. Tan Kwang Hao and Sgt. Yeap Wei Huon became the first sergeants to be promoted from the SMKAI platoon. ' ''' 10th August '''Simply Different, 20th Anniversary. The 20th Anniversary was held at the then Berjaya Georgetown Hotel (currently Georgetown City Hotel), Burmah Road. Then Lt. Teh Gim Beng was the organising chairman. December A New Chapter. Mr. Teh Gim Beng assumed the captaincy of the Company from Mr. Chung Kam Cheong, while Mr. Chung serves as Honorary Captain. In the early years of Mr. Teh’s captaincy, the average age of the officers serving in the Company is below 30, one of the lowest in Malaysia. This makes 8th Penang a dynamic and lively company led by passionate young adult officers. 2003 June. The First Sergeants from CLHS. '''On the year’s Enrolment Sunday, Sgt. Chuah Chia Choon and Sgt. Lim Hun Pin became the first sergeants to be promoted from the CLHS platoon. They were the first generation of recruits of B07 in 1999. '''The First Staff Sergeant from SMKAI. On that same day, S/Sgt. Yeap Wei Huon became the first staff sergeant to be promoted from the SMKAI platoon. 10th -14th December Malacca PESTA. For the first time, after years of participation in the national competition, the Company won its first title in one of the competitions, winning 3rd placing in the National Foot Drill Competition under the command of S/Sgt. Yeap Wei Huon. The Company’s band also participated in the National Band Competition in PESTA. It was 8th Penang’s debut in the competition. 2004 June SLTC. '''The Squad Leader’s Training Camp (SLTC) was introduced as an annual programme in the Company. The camp features a three-day programme with games and training for Senior Section members in their second year. The SLTC programme also has its jumping jack challenge introduced since 2009. '''The First Staff Sergeant from CLHS. On the year’s Enrolment Sunday, S/Sgt. Chuah Chia Choon became the first staff sergeant to be promoted from the CLHS platoon, B07. The First Officer from SMKAI. Mr. Yeap Wei Huon became the first member from the SMKAI platoon to be appointed as an officer. 17th - 20th December Youth Camp (YC). The first BB and GB Youth Camp was held at the Brothers Bungalow, Penang Hill, under the leadership of then W/O Khoo Boo Keat. Youth Camp is the annual year-end fun camp for members of the Company. The main speaker of the camp was Pastor John Tan. Previously, members of the Brigade participated in the church’s Gospel Camp or Dynamic Camp for youths. The origins of the camp can be traced back to as early as 1990. 2005 2nd April Awards Day. The company held the year’s Awards Day in Chung Ling High School. The Awards Day is a showcase of the Company’s band and dance performances. Members’ achievements and hard work were also recognized on that day. 29th May -1st June ARTC. After years of organizing the Annual Training Camp (ATC), the company adopts the current ATC and RTC (Recruits’ Training Camp) model. It used to be that all members age 13 to 15 participate ATC as trainees. The year’s ATC was chaired by then Sgt. Teng Di Sheng. It was held at the Coronation Camp in Penang. RTC is currently designed for the company’s recruits, though it was used to be a two-day camp held during the March holidays in each school platoon. Since then, the two camps have been referred as ARTC. 2006 11th February NCOC IHT. After months of planning and preparation, NCOs’ In-House Training (IHT) was conducted for NCOs for the first time, led by then W/O Khoo Boo Keat. Sgt. Lim Kim Loon was the then NCO Council Chairman and helped pioneered the programme. The IHT programme supplements as a platform to nurture talents and develop leaders. October PLTC. Following the introduction of IHT, the first Platoon Leaders’ Training Camp (PLTC) was conducted in the same year. It is a training programme for leaders appointed to important roles and positions in their respective platoons. The PLTC serves as a platform for leaders to pick up crucial skills to carry out their duties in their school platoons. 3rd -7th June KL PESTA. The company participated the 17th PESTA in Universiti Malaya, Kuala Lumpur, however, no trophies were won. The drill team was commanded by then Cpl. Titus Cheah Wee Khee, and the dance team by W/O Yeap Wei Huon. 2007. January The FTS Project. As the need for the ministry expanded, the company employed its first Full-Time Staff (FTS), then Sgt. Teng Di Sheng. The FTS is a salaried position and it is a supporting staff in administration, operation and training. 16th -17th March, Annual Mega Boot Camp (AMBC). The first Mega Boot Camp was organised with 4th Penang GB in the school compound of both the National and Private Penang Chung Ling High School. The pioneering NCOs were Cpl. Choo Choon Sian and Sgt. Teng Di Sheng. It was the largest ever two-day camp organised by the Company, with more than 450 participants in total. 17th August Rifle Squad Drill. In conjunction with the Company’s anniversary, the rifle drill squad was founded and made their debut in Chung Ling High School’s 90th Anniversary Celebration on 17th August. The team was led by then Sgt. Chang Jia Xiong and Cpl. Ong Chuan Wei. 25th August 825, 25th Anniversary. The Company’s 25th Anniversary was held at G-Hotel, Gurney Drive, under the leadership of then W/O Khoo Boo Keat. The guard of honor was inspected by then Penang State Commissioner, Mr. Loh Pau Joo, also the captain of 16th Penang Company. More than 400 guests attended the Anniversary Dinner. 5th- 8th December LIFE Game. The Company partnered with Life Impact Ministries and co-hosted Life Game for young people and Brigade members. The Game was successfully organized at the Engineering Campus of USM, Nibong Tebal, with more than 200 participants. Since then, there have been multiple partnerships between the Company and Life Impact Ministries in hosting various games and camps. 2007 is the year that marks the various annual program and camps permanently introduced and annually held in the company, they are: IHT, SLTC, AMBC, ARTC, PLTC, ES and YC. 2008. 20th April Dam Hiking. That year marked the last dam hiking programme in the Company. It used to be an annual event where BB boys and GB girls would gather at the road entrance to Kek Lok Si and race to the finish line at the entrance of Air Itam Dam. 30th May – 5th June Kota Kinabalu PESTA. The Company sent a team of about 20 members and officers for PESTA Kota Kinabalu at Universiti Malaysia Sabah. The drill team won 3rd placing in the National Foot Drill Competition under the command of Cpl. Teoh Yeow Fong. 16th August Founder’s Day at AICMC. 8th Penang was in-charge of the Founder’s Day celebration and it was held at home ground, Chinese Methodist Church Ayer Itam Penang. It was a rare occasion for the Company as a service was held, with BB members, friends and guests all around Penang gathering together in remembrance of the pioneering work of the BB founder. 26th December @epcombb.org. '''The Company registered a Google domain as a non-profit organization. Since then, every officer is entitled with an email address, carrying their username and the ''@epcombb.org'' domain name. The web services that comes with the Google domain name also enhances the connectivity and productivity of the ministry, particularly information sharing. The Company consistently maintains a group of shared calendars of the upcoming programmes and events to officers, members, parents and friends. 2009 '''Guest Band Instructors from Singapore. The Company’s band was fortunate to have experienced the leadership of Singaporean guest instructors Mr. Yea and Mr. Hoe. Since then, they have showed strong support to build a concert band in 8th Penang. 26th April PIHT. In-House Training for potential NCOs (PIHT) were first held and led by then Sgt. Chang Jia Xiong, FTS for that year. The programme structure was similar to the NCOs’ IHT, but emphasizes on polishing members’ discipline, character and leadership, laying the groundwork for a member’s first promotion as an NCO. The then Pte. Chan Kwan Hoong was one of the first batch of trainees of the programme that stayed on until now. 20th June EPCOMBB Drill Returns. The drill team led by then Sgt. Lim Chong Chiat, under the instruction of W/O Goh Ewe Lee, clinched the first spot after its last championship in 2004. The 8th Penang drill team continues to dominate in the PSC drill competitions from there on, winning champions successively from 2009 to 2014. Other developments in the 2000’s ' ' EPCOM and Epians. The 8th Penang Company decided to come up with acronyms to identify itself and its members. EPCOM was coined and is the acronym for the Company, from the initials “'E'''ighth '''P'enang COM'pany”. Members of the Company are referred as Epians, a simple play of the “-ian” suffix added to “'E'ighth '''P'enang.” 'The Cyber Age. '''The Company bought the domain www.epcombb.org and the Company’s official website was launched. ' ''' '''Primer Section. '''In the early 2000’s, the Company adopted a proposal by the National Brigade by introducing the Primer Section into 8th Penang. Originally a pilot project, the Primer Section in 8th Penang caters for members age 16 and above. While it is different from the Senior Section, the training Primers receive in the Company is fundamentally the same as NCOs in spirit. '''Helpers. 8th Penang introduced a rank for young adults who are interested to be part of the team of officers. They can be appointed to officers when they meet certain criteria and levels of commitment. Most helpers are appointed from members who have been discharged but still wish to serve in the Company. Some are volunteers who doesn’t have any background in the Brigade. EpBay. 8th Penang was appointed as a depot by the BBM HQ and supplies uniform parts and other BB goods and merchandise for BB companies in the Penang state. The depot was later renamed as EpBay (Eighth Penang Bay, inspired by eBay). The profits earned are always channeled back for ministry use, such as investing in equipment and sponsoring events hosted by the Penang State Council, under the principle of social responsibility. The 2010’s 2010 11th -15th June, Penang PESTA. The 19th PESTA was held in Georgetown, Penang. It was the first Championship for 8th Penang in the National Foot Drill Competition, and winning the Best Commander Category as well by then Cpl. Stanley Poh Yik Juin. The Champion squad had the honor of leading the march-past on 14th June from the PESTA Camp-Site, St Xavier’s Institution, Farquhar Street, through Penang Road, to the closing ceremony venue, KOMTAR Dome. The company sent 120 participants to that year’s PESTA. Capt. Teh Gim Beng was also the Organising Chairman for the year’s PESTA. The new format for National Dance and Singing Competition was introduced, and marks the beginning of a long term Dance and Singing programme in the company. 2011 3rd – 6th June AITC. For the first time, ARTC was moved to Air Itam Teambuilding Centre (AITC), Air Itam Dam. The camp had more than 120 participants. 26th June The First Sergeant from SHHS. '''On the year’s Enrollment Sunday, Sgt. Ooi Hong Liang became the first sergeant to be promoted from the SHHS platoon. At the writing of this article, he remains to be the only boy from SHHS to be promoted sergeant. 27th August '''Logos Hope Tour. The Founder’s Day celebration was at Swetteham Pier and on-board Logos Hope. The guard of honor was totally comprised of 8th Penang members and was inspected by officers of the Logos Hope. After the formalities, guests had a tour and joined in the programme on board hosted by Logos Hope. 10th Sep PSC Sports Day. 8th Penang hosted the first PSC Sports Day cum Athletics Awards event at Stadium Bandaraya Pulau Pinang. The programme includes sports and games for fellowship among BB members in Penang state. Members who aspire to pass their Athletics badge also took their tests. 2012 5th May Old-EPIANS Network. The alumni group for former members, the Old-EPIANs Network was set up on Facebook. From time to time, group members are updated about the current development in 8th Penang. As of July 2017, the group has more than 350 members. 3rd - 7th June, Johor PESTA. The 20th PESTA was held in Johor Bahru. It was the first time that the Company had earned placings in all the competitions participated, dance and singing included. Under the new format of the drill competition, the Company sent two drill teams representing CLHS and SMKAI, and winning champion and 1st runner-up respectively. Then Cpl. Ti Deng Jay commanded the CLHS squad, while Cpl. Tan Swee Khoon commanded the SMKAI squad. Cpl. Ti was also the best commander and Cpl. Tan came in second. 8th Penang also won the overall champion in that PESTA. 31st August When You Believe, 30th Anniversary. The 30th Anniversary was held at Georgetown City Hotel (the rebranded Berjaya Georgetown Hotel), Burmah Road. The organizing committee was chaired by W/O Lee Aun Soon. The night’s guest of honour was the then Brigade President of the Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia, Mr. Michael Moorthy. More than 300 guests attended the Anniversary Dinner. 2013 January More Full-Time Staff. As the ministry expanded, the sponsoring authority approved the hiring of two Full-Time Staffs, then Pri. Hong Kian Soon and Sgt. Lim Yu Jun, and one Full-Time Officer, W/O Chang Jia Xiong. After his appointment to warrant officer, W/O Hong Kian Soon continued to serve for a full year as FTO. 20th April Robert Davis Award. Pri. Hong Kian Soon became the first Epian to be awarded the Robert Davis Award during that year’s Brigade Council Meeting. As the award is the highest award in the Primer Section, Pri. Hong received the award along with other high achievers of the Company. 9th – 12th December Youth Camp 10. It was the 10th Youth Camp organised by 8th Penang. The theme for that year was simply “10, 同一屋檐下”. Pastor John Tan made a recurrence as the main speaker in the camp. He was the main speaker when Youth Camp was first organized in 2004. 2014. January FTO 2014. Mr. Lim Chong Chiat was appointed as FTO for a full year until January 2015. 2nd February CNY Reunion. The company made a resolution to organize the Old-EPIANs Chinese New Year gathering every year. That year’s gathering was held at LK Western Food, Jalan Air Itam, and had since became an annual event for former members. 7th - 11th June Kampar PESTA. The 21st PESTA was held in Kampar, Perak. It was the best Championship Year ever in 8th Penang’s history. The Drill Team scored a hat trick in the National Drill Competition, winning the championship three times consecutively, and the Company also won first placing in all of the competitions participated, dance and singing included. The SMKAI drill squad led by then Cpl. Ooi Chi Hae Neison was the champion, while the squad led by then Pte. Ho Kean Leng won the third place. Cpl. Ooi won the Best Commander while Pte. Ho came in at third placing. The Amazination & Shekinah. The Dance Team was instructed by Mr. Sean Loh Xiao Yi, a former member. He has been instructing the team since 2012. Since then, the dance team decided to call themselves The Amazination. The Singing Team was coached by Mr. Rax Teh in 2012. The singing team was named Shekinah, from a Hebrew word denoting the dwelling of the divine presence of God. 29th June Ah Boy to Man. Mr. Chuah Chia Choon was appointed to Assoc. Chaplain in the Company on the Company’s Enrolment Sunday, in light of his appointment as a pastor in the church. Mr. Chuah started as a boy in the Senior Section and rose to the rank of Staff Sergeant in his final years as a BB boy. His appointment as Associate Chaplain and a pastor makes him the first Epian, from rank and file, to ever do so. 2015 January Girls in 8th Penang. 8th Penang expanded into Penang Chinese Girls’ High School (PCGHS) with the school handing over the operations to the Company. This marks the introduction of the female into 8th Penang. During its inception, the school platoon was under the instruction of Chaplain Chuah Chia Choon. Day Dress Skirts. As a trial project from BBM, the girls in PCGHS were allowed to wear a variant of the day dress for female members. Instead of pants, they wear the same dress shirt coupled with a knee-length uniform skirt. Currently, girls in the Boys’ Brigade are allowed to choose between skirts and pants. 8th Penang girls opted for skirts, a distinctive feature among all the BB companies in Malaysia. The Junior Section in SJK© Kong Min Cawangan 1 was permanently closed under the instruction of the school. That marks the temporary hiatus of the Junior Section in the Company. Younger FTS. The Company decided to employ then Sgt. Ooi Chi Hae Neison and Sgt. Lee Jun Wei as FTS soon after they finished their SPM. Previously, the company only employed candidates who finished their STPM or college. 15th January The Company’s official Facebook page, Info Page – 8th Penang Company, The Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia, was created. It was initially managed to showcase the public the feature programmes of the Company. 2016 January The Four FTS. With more ministry needs, the company hired a total of four FTS at one time, namely Sgt. Elson Ee Teng Kai, Cpl. Lim Wei Shun, Cpl. Kenneth Yeoh and Cpl. Hong Qi Jun. Cpl. Hong Qi Jun was also the first lady FTS hired. Ms. Teoh Hui Juan also served briefly as FTS in August and September that year. 2016 is the year with the most number of FTS employed. Band Resident Instructor. Mr. Ng Choong Yen, a resident conductor of the Penang Philharmonic Orchestra, became the resident instructor for the 8th Penang band. 15th July Cyber Officers. With many officers working abroad and away from Penang, but still passionate to serve in the Company, W/O Teng Di Sheng gathered a group of officers and launched the Cyber Officers project. Cyber Officers work behind the scenes as a support group for local officers. Their responsibilities include the preparation and research for training materials, Cyber mentoring, trivial management tasks that can be done online, and other ad-hoc projects. They meet online regularly and attend local company meetings online when the situation permits. The first batch of the Cyber Officers, include Warrant Officers Chan Kwan Hoong, Lim Chong Chiat, Mok Zhen Yick and Wong Kum Heng. 17th - 21st December Selangor PESTA. The Company attended the 22nd PESTA in Petaling Jaya, Selangor with 195 participants. 8th Penang was the largest company by attendance during that year’s PESTA. Sgt. Ho Kean Leng was the commander for the drill squad. Return of the BAND. The 8th Penang brass band made a comeback and participated the National Band Competition in PESTA 2016, achieving 5th Placing. The band’s performance was conducted by W/O Ooi Chi Hae Neison. Capt. Teh Gim Beng was awarded the Gold Service Award for Officers, recognizing his 20 years of service in the Brigade. 2017 January Rifle Reboot. Under the instruction of W/O Lim Chong Chiat, the rifle squad made a comeback. The reformed rifle squad was introduced with routines acquired from the Republic of China (Taiwan) Marine Corps. The Company also invested in new quality mock rifles. Then Cpl. Josh Tiow Zu Liang was the commander of the rifle squad during the reformation period. February 8th Penang renamed its official Facebook page to, 8th Penang Company, The Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia and registered under www.facebook.com/epcombb.org. As of July 2017, the page has garnered more than 800 likes and followers. 5th May Colour Guard Performance. '''For the first time since its inception, B07 was invited to perform in the school’s sports day event. The colour guard performance was a combination of the BB band, the rifle squad and the colour flag team. 17th and 18th June '''CLHS Centenary Celebrations. B07, along with the BB from Chung Ling Butterworth High School (under the operation of the 3rd Butterworth Company) collaborated in a band performance with bagpipes and march-past for the school’s celebrations. B07 was also invited to present a dance item and a colour guard performance. 25th June The First Female Sergeants. '''The Company promoted its first female sergeants on the year’s Enrolment Sunday. They are Sgt. Hong Qi Jun, Sgt. Jocelyn Teh Shuang Ru and Sgt. Wong Xiangling. The three are also the first sergeants from the PCGHS platoon. The year also marks the most number of sergeants the company ever had at one time - that is 16 of them and one staff sergeant. 1st September '''Be Strong and Courageous, 35th Anniversary. The Boys’ Brigade in Malaysia, 8th Penang Company celebrates its 35th Anniversary Dinner at Hotel Jen Penang, Magazine Road. 540 guests attended the celebration. Other developments in the 2010’s Penang Bridge International Marathon (PBIM). In the early years of the decade, the Company was invited to deploy personnel as a supporting group in crowd control with other BB companies for the annual big event. Since then, the PBIM event became one of the main highlights for the Company’s community service. Lions Club of Tanjung Penang. Besides PBIM, the Company also supports the charity causes of the Lions Club of Tanjung Penang. 8th Penang has been consistently supporting the food fair organised by the club to raise funds for Autistic Children Penang.